57 Reasons to Hate Wally West
by Jacksaw
Summary: And, Artemis swears by God they're all true. She really does hate him. Maybe. (Spitfire)


_**I hate everything about you….**_

Artemis Crock hates Wally West.

**I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.**

She hates his obnoxiously loud clothes. She hates his ridiculous hair style. She hates his hair for being red, for sticking out in a mile. She hates the fact his eyes are green. She hates the lame jokes he makes. She hates that he has to rebuke everything she says. She hates that he always manages to get under her skin. She hates that fact he manages to annoy her.

**I hate the way you drive my car, ****I hate it when you stare. **

She despises that he is faster than her. She despises that he will always be first. She despises the way he looks at her, like she's incompetent. She despises that he compares her with others, that everyone seems to be better than her. She despises the way he actually manages to make her feel useless. She despises that she even cares what he thinks.

**I hate your big dumb combat boots, ****and the way you read my mind. **

She detests that they work well together. She detests that he can predict her next moves, and her his. She detests that they knew each other so well. She detests that she took the time to find out about him. She detests that she cares enough to watch his back in battle. She detests that she cares at all.

**I hate you so much it makes me sick, ****it even makes me rhyme. **

She loathes that he flirts with every girl on the street. She loathes that she has to be there when he tries to get close to M'gann. She loathes that she hates M'gann for it, if only a little bit. She loathes that she hates him for flirting. She loathes that she minds. She loathes that she hates every girl he so much as looks at.

**I hate the way you're always right, I hate it when you lie. **

She abominates that he gets to her. She abominates that somehow, he's always right. She abominates that she owes him her life. She abominates that she owes him _anything_. She abominates that she needs help. She abominates that she needs help from _him_. She abominates that she feels hurt when she finds out he was lying. She abominates that she even _cares_ what he does or says. She abominates that she trusts him.

**I hate it when you make me laugh, ****even worse when you make me cry. **

She abhors that he knows what she likes. She abhors that immediately after a fight, he can still make her laugh. She abhors that she has to bite her lip most of the time when he's around. She abhors that she understands what he's saying even better than Robin. She abhors that they have to fight at all. She abhors herself for that, too. She abhors that everything he says affects her. She abhors that she tries to change, just because he jeered at her. She abhors that she even listens to what he says. She abhors she doesn't block him out. She abhors that she doesn't _want_ to block him out.

**I hate it when you're not around, and the fact that you didn't call. **

She hates that the rooms don't feel right without him around. She despises that she feels slightly lonely without him. She detests it when there is no crime, because they wouldn't have a chance to meet. She loathes that they don't go to the same school, that they don't even live in the same town. She abominates that he doesn't care enough to ask for her phone number, or email. She abhors that she notices. She hates that she has them both ready in her pocket. She hates that no one in school has her number yet. She hates that she hasn't given her number to anyone who asks.

She _hates, despises, detests, loathes, abominates, abhors, whatever,_ that she cares enough to hate him.

But most of all, she hates that she doesn't hate him.

**But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you, **

**not even close…**

**not even a little bit…**

**not even at all.**

_**Why, do I love you?**_

(Oh, and she hates him for making her look up all those hate synonyms. )

* * *

** Okay. The first and second-to-last last sentences are song lyrics, _I Hate Everything About You_, by Three Days Grace, and basically theme for all tough love couples. ****The poem is from the movie _10 Thing I Hate About You_, which is amazing. Highly recommending it to anyone who loves love-hate relationships. **

**The reasons are slightly messed up, but what can I say? Spitfire is a messed up ship. I think.**

**I'm probably among the world's most impatient people, so I haven't found anyone to beta. Anyone got suggestions? This story is still open, in case anyone cares.**

**First attempt at Spitfire, hope you enjoyed it. If you have, comment below. If you haven't, tell me below.**

**Take Two: Er, accidentally deleted this thing. I was going to upload it, bit Unknown010, (read her stories, btw) told me that using hate over and over was not a good idea, so I changed it. And added a quirky ending. Sorry everyone who woke up and was like, hey, where did that story go?**


End file.
